


Remember to Breathe After This

by colberry



Category: Nightmare (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always apologizes right before it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to Breathe After This

He always apologizes right before it happens – the bite of cold metal prodding Aoi’s chapped bottom lip, spikes softly poking their shy _hello’s_.  He whispers _sorry_ into Aoi’s mouth over and over, but the elder is too busy swallowing each syllable and pant to listen – pale hands reaching up to grasp pink roots and _hold-on-stay_.  
  
Aoi always tugs, always _pushes_ , because maybe he wants it to _hurt_ – wants metallic bruises and sore hips and crimson breaths – but Hitsugi is too soft, _knows_ too much.  He has seen the insomnia-hollowed eyes and empty apartment.  The wan smirks and broken jokes –  
  
 _‘Have you already forgotten about me?’_  
  
– he has felt the way Aoi arches into his hand with wet gasps and how he seizes his wrist tight enough to leave morning bruises ( _remember-me-please-please_ ) – has heard the hushed whimpers against his shoulder when the other is sure he is asleep- _gone_.  
  
So when Aoi begins to shake apart, starts to beg for oblivion, Hitsugi holds his jagged shards together tightly,  
promises quietly along his trembling jaw, _“I’ll never – ”_  
  
 _because I’ll always –_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ: September 17th, 2011


End file.
